


Butterflies

by lalez



Series: What if [4]
Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: Crush, Dare, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalez/pseuds/lalez
Summary: How did these two ladies might have met and befriended each other? Or do you ask just any coworker of your crush if he is single?
Series: What if [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850047
Kudos: 9





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [claira8683](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claira8683/gifts).



> I got dared to write this over at ffnet.  
> Starts around Samuel Kay ‘s christening. (shortly before Season 1 starts) and moves through until the season 2 finale.

Standing at the arrival gate for her friend’s flight at LAX Chris lets her mind wander back to how they met and became friends. In her mind the picture starts to form:

It is a beautiful day in Los Angeles. The sun is bright and only feather-like clouds are painted sparsely in the blue sky. A perfect day to be in a cool church. It always amazed her. The way the marble walls just cool down the inside of the building. Any building actually. She remembers looking around to see if anyone she knows is already here. Well, besides Deacon and Annie, who were busy calming their kids down with the help of Annie’s sister and another woman in a dusky pink dress.

Something draws her to the group of women. In her head, she tries to argue she knows Annie and her team seems not to have shown up yet. Not even Tan, who usually is overly punctual. But if she is being honest the unknown woman intrigues and attracts her. Just from these few moments since spotting her in the front.

While she walks over, she studies the newcomer intently. Notices the lace detailing on the bodice of the dress. How well it fits and hugs in _just_ the right places.

To her surprise, and embarrassment she can feel a slight blush rise in her cheeks when their eyes meet for the first time.

Annie has either not noticed the slight tension in the air or just ignores it and hugs her in greeting. “Chris, thank the Lord you’re here. Have you met Molly yet?” Chris softly shakes her head no. “Can’t say I had the pleasure yet.” She silently thanks god she hasn’t lost her voice. She holds out her hand in nervous anticipation. “Hi, I am Chris.” And Annie adds “she works with David on the team.”

She can see the surprise in Molly’s eyes. “Respect. Molly as you already heard.” Chris feels a jolt when they _finally_ shake hands. It takes her a second to pull out of her reverie. She kind of had gotten lost in the mysterious green hazel eyes in front of her.

For someone observing her it would be almost imperceptible, but she slightly squares her shoulders and asks, “How can I help?”. She knows it is impolite to ignore Molly, but Annie’s grateful expression alleviates her guilt immediately. “You two could entertain Lila and Matthew. They are getting already bored and we haven’t even started yet.”

They do their best to keep the kids in their seats and Chris can’t help but glance ever so often to her side and observe Molly. The new woman seems so familiar, but she can’t put her finger on it. There will be time to figure that out later, she tells herself while hoping to get the chance to really get to know Molly better.

After the service, Chris walks out and looks out for her teammates. She didn’t drive herself and hopes to catch a lift from one of the guys. She tries to look around as inconspicuous as possible, but someone seems to have noticed. “Do you need a ride to the party? You can ride with us. My dad is driving anyway since he is _always_ on the job.” Chris hears Molly’s voice near her ear. She spins around a little too shaky, betraying her initial shock. But suddenly it all falls into place. Why Molly seemed so familiar. She is the commander’s daughter.

Chris feels a little like a bucket of ice has been thrown at her, but at the same time her heart and her curiosity take over. “That would be great. Thank you.” She answers almost beaming.

Even with the commander at the wheel the prospect of getting to spend a few moments with Molly alone seems appealing.

During the car ride, Molly asks why Chris chose to become a SWAT officer and she replies after a little consideration: “I was a K9 handler when I first met the guys on my team and I got the bug so to speak. I started to train in my free time and when I felt ready, I applied and joined the academy.” Chris remembers the tone Molly had taken when she mentioned her father was always on the job. It sounded a lot like the newcomer was a little resentful of the demands of the job. Chris didn’t want to lose her new _friend_ or at least a potential friend already, so she tries to change the topic. “What about you? What do you do?”

A small smile forms on Molly’s face as she answers: “I am a lawyer. My firm specializes in women’s rights.” “Ah, so you must be pretty busy if I remember my statistics in LA county correctly.” Chris presses on. The question if Molly is living in LA clearly implied. She can see a slight stiffening in Molly’s body, but before there is an answer from the woman at her side the commander quips: “You hear that Molly? You could work here and not across the country.” Now there was a grimace on the beautiful face. “Thanks, dad.” Chris can hear the annoyance, but she also sees the slight eye roll before Molly continues with a smile on her lips. “I work in Pittsburgh. I am here for the christening and have to leave the day after tomorrow. Work is calling.”

They have arrived at the Kay family home and get out of the car.

Glancing around once again Chris finally spots her teammates and waves at them. She recognizes the curious stares coming her way, but ignores them. She turns her attention to the woman still somewhat awkwardly standing next to the car. The commander has already left as far as she can tell.

“You want to head in and get a drink?” Chris asks softly. “Not yet. I need to stay right here in the sun and warm up again. This dress wasn’t the smartest choice for a church and the climate-controlled car.” Molly gives back and before Chris can stop herself, she replies. “But the dress looks amazing on you.” Afterward, she feels the blush again creeping up her cheeks and inward she chides herself for being so forward. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

But before she can fall off the proverbial cliff Molly turns to look at her. “You’re one to talk. You look incredible. I wish I were that confident and could pull off a pantsuit look like you. A jacket would’ve been the smarter choice for today.” Chris feels her mouth open slightly. Did Molly just _flirt?_ Or just simply stated a fact? She closes her mouth quickly after a short thank you.

They spend the rest of the day talking and laughing. They realize they have some interests in common. Especially music and dancing.

After that day they had stayed in contact through texts and phone calls.

Chris always had butterflies in her stomach as soon as she hears Molly’s voice, but since she found out the other woman is straight; she has resigned herself to be her friend. And they managed to become the best of friends. Talking about almost everything.

Molly had laughed hard at her stories about Street's first days at SWAT. He was the obnoxious new guy. She had been her second sounding board when the thing with Ty and Kira started. She had needed that second opinion free of male fantasies. And her friend had always been there for her, always only a phone call away.

She had been a little disappointed they hadn’t met before Christmas when Molly had been in town, but on the other hand, she hadn’t been there to see Chris. She had come to support her father in a time of need.

Now she was coming to interview for a job and Chris couldn’t help it. The prospect of having her friend back and so close sends a happy tingling all throughout her body.

She desperately wanted to talk to her about the mess her life was right now. She needed an outside opinion on what she was supposed to do now.

She is so deep in thought, she is actually startled when Molly’s voice hits her ears and the butterflies are back in full force.

_This is going to be interesting._

From experience, Chris knew that prolonged exposure and them spending more than a minute together would exchange that nervous energy into a solid friendship. Admitting there were still some residual feelings was always the first step and so she hugs her friend as a greeting. Chris knows she looks surprised, but Molly just laughs it off. “I arrived a little early and voila. We could go and grab brunch if you have the time?”

A huge smile appears directly on Chris's face. She can’t help it. “Yes, I am off today, and we can have a relaxed brunch. But I should drop you off at your dad’s place first, so you can settle in and unpack.”

After Molly has freshened up a bit, well, mostly brushed through her hair and retied the ponytail. They made their way to a small café. While waiting for their orders to arrive Chris can feel Molly’s studying look. “What? Something wrong with me?”

“You are a little quiet. Wanna talk about it?”

Chris lets out a small breath and contemplates her options. She wants Molly’s advice, but she also kind of already knows how her friend will react. The question she will ask and if she is honest to herself: she doesn’t want to explore those answers right now.

She glances at the other side of the table. She sees the reassuring eyes of her friend and the millions of question marks too.

Chris finally concedes. “Okay, I’ll tell you, but after you tell me why you suddenly decided to try for a job in LA after all this time.”

Molly’s face breaks into a smile with a slight pink tint of embarrassment on her cheeks. That certainly has Chris intrigued and she starts her story.

“I kind of did something stupid…”


End file.
